My Love
by Padawan Skywalker
Summary: When Peter leaves, how does Wendy cope? oneshot.


My Love

Written by Padawan Skywalker

Lyrics: "Just A Day" as sung by Vanessa Carlton

Copyright: J.M. Barrie, Disney

Author's Note: My first Peter Pan story. Please leave reviews! It would help a lot. Thanks!

It had been two years to the day. Two years of agony, heartache, pining for the one she had let go. Why? Why did it have to be this way?

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

Wendy glanced at the balcony window, remembering the look of sadness on his face when she turned back to look at him as he brought her home, to where she belonged. The face that tried to hide the feelings of loss, rejection, and loneliness.

He had been so different, so…un-describable. It suddenly hit her. Peter was different because he was not influenced by time, forever young; forever naïve; forever hers.

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but_

_He was looking to the sky_

She rushed to the window, opening the shutters. Her uncovered feet touched the small step as she stood upon its cold, flat surface, staring into the infinite universe. There was so much out there, so much to explore; to explore with Peter.

Wendy cried out into the abyss of space, one word that meant so much to her, "Peter!" No response, just as always since his last visit. She had missed her chance.

_And as he asked if I would come along I started to realize_

_That every day he finds just what he's looking for_

_And like a shooting star he shines and he said,_

"_Take my hand, live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand."_

Wendy stepped down, head hanging low, a solitary tear sliding down her beautiful yet tragic, young face. She was too late now. He had forgotten her, and if not he was still hurt and angry. But, no, Peter wasn't like that! Not her Peter, the one she adored with all her heart.

"_Take my hand_

_Live while you can, oh_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand, oh_

_In the palm of your hand."_

His words taunted her every night. Especially when she found she could not remember the very star that led her to Neverland. It was one of her most painful memories.

Staring at the stars had become a new hobby to Wendy. She just had to find Peter. If she found him, he would come back!

It was late and Wendy decided it would be best to return to bed. It would not be wise to wake up her brothers this early; she had already been scolded quite a few times. Her troubled mind finally settled down as she lay herself on the mattress. The last words she heard as she drifted off to sleep was Peter's voice imprinted in her mind forever and always.

_"Please come with me_

_See what I see_

_Touch the stars for time will not flee_

_Time will not flee_

_Can't you see?"_

* * *

Rays of light slowly entered the room as the night came to a close. A slight breeze entered through the partially open window, softly caressing Wendy's long, brunette locks. Her hand twitched slightly as the rays hit it, and warmth erupted around the room. It was still very early, the birds were not even chirping, but there was a sound, however slight. The window creaked softly, muffled.

Peter looked down at his Wendy, eyes darting everywhere. She had changed so much. He realized he was holding his breath. _Breath, Peter, breathe._ He let out a soft sigh. She was so beautiful. He never realized it had been so long. His hand strayed from his side and found itself just inches above her cheek, longing to touch her. But, he waited.

Someone was in the room! Wendy's eyes flew open as she caught a glimpse of the one she had been waiting for. "Peter!" She ran into his outstretched arms, hoping the moment would last forever.

_And as he spoke he spoke ordinary words, oh_

_Though they did not feel, no_

_For I felt what I had not felt before, and you'd swear those words could heal_

_And as I looked up into those eyes his vision borrows mine_

_And I know he's no stranger for I feel I've held him for all of time_

Wendy looked into his eyes, this time hers filled with pain.

"Wendy, oh Wendy. I'm so sorry I didn't come back for you." His expression showed his regret. Peter looked into her deep, teary-eyed, blue eyes and knew he was forgiven. Peter took Wendy into his embrace and gave her a heart-felt kiss. Tears were now streaming down both faces, as their bodies unlocked.

As Peter Pan gazed back into Wendy's loving eyes, he said, _"Take my hand_

_Live while you can, oh_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand, oh_

_In the palm of your hand."_

And this time, Wendy's hand reached out for Peter's, making the decision she had always wanted to make. She would be with Peter, forever and always.

And they flew off into the night together never to be seen again.


End file.
